1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current generating system for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a polyphase alternating current generator, most commonly used as a three-phase alternating current generator, equipped with a voltage regulator for controlling the output voltage of the generator and for establishing as occasion demands an initial field excitation for the generator.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In a typical conventional system of this kind, the initial field excitation for the generator (current supply for a field winding of the generator) is carried out from a battery through a key switch.
When a driver forgets to make the key switch open after stopping an operating of an engine, battery energy may discharge through the field energizing circuit of the above conventional system, causing a trouble at re-starting the engine.
This trouble may take place more often for such a motor vehicle as has a diesel engine, since the key switch and an engine actuating switch are independently provided.